Packing, Moving, and Underwear
by TreyYoroi
Summary: Jeremy moves into the Salvatore house due to Elena becoming a vampire. Damon quickly takes interest in this and takes matters into his own hands. BL and Mature for later chapters.
1. packing clothes

Since Elena had been turned into a vampire, both Stefan and Elena had agreed that Jeremy should have a safer place to live while Elena transitioned. Damon was a bit annoyed by the proposition but after a while he didn't mind, he was actually quite fond of Jeremy, but would never let him know that, or so he thought. Stefan and Damon had agreed to go help Jeremy pack while Elena had just left with Caroline to school since they had to arrive early to set up for some festival. When the boys got there Jeremy seemed to have most of what he wanted to take with him packed, he just had a couple drawers left but he had to go to school. "Here are the only things in my room not yet packed" Jeremy said directing the boys to the only things not packed. He left in a rush since he was already tardy for school. Damon wasn't very ecstatic about having to pack things for Jeremy but he didn't mind.

Along with Stefan, Damon, began to open the drawers up to start putting them in boxes and such. The first drawer was really only a couple shirts and some pants. As they progressed most of it was just small miscellaneous things that Jeremy didn't want to leave behind in case he got bored at the Salvatore house. After many random drawers and many unnecessary breaks, the boys were down to the last drawer in Jeremy's room. While Stefan finished packing another box, Damon opened the last one and saw that this drawer was Jeremy's underwear drawer. To his exact assumptions, Damon found lots of boxers in Jeremy's drawer. Damon did often find that he thought Jeremy was cute and a bit attractive but Damon had this side to him that really just enjoyed men in underwear, you can call it a fetish. As he picked up the first pair he really inspected them slowly and then brought them up to his nose to smell them, and sadly for him they were completely clean. He did although spring a hard on in his pants just at the thought of him holding what once was on Jeremy. He then realized how his younger brother was packing things just a couple inches away from him. He put them down back in the drawer and was a bit disappointed in the realization that Jeremy only owned boxers, Damon really though that Boxers were the most unflattering type of underwear and that they did Jeremy's body no justice. Then surprisingly Damon realized his brother looking over his shoulder.


	2. Damon's plan

"Hey Damon, we're supposed to be packing you know? Not just standing there," Said Stefan in a sarcastic way with a smirk on his face.

"I know little brother, it's just…." Damon was quickly cut off by Stefan as he came to the realization of what the contents on the drawer were.

"Oh I see, you found his underwear drawer. Wait; is that all just boxers and nothing else?" Stefan remembered back when all he would wear was boxers up until Damon took at look at his underwear and convinced him to switch to boxer briefs. It was the best decision of his life, it might sound silly but he really felt the difference and thought these new boxer briefs flattered him more.

"Well you remember how I made you switch, I thought maybe we should help Jeremy out with his horrid choice of underwear." Damon was quite interested in packing things now.

"How exactly do you plan on doing that without him here? And hey boxers aren't so bad hahaha they just aren't quite as fitting I guess," Stefan raised an eyebrow thinking how he felt a bit embarrassed and insulted by Damon's comment about Jeremy's and his first choice of underwear.

"What if we just accidentally left this drawer behind, without Jeremy knowing, forcing Jeremy to wear whatever we gave him at the house?" Damon was making quite a lot of air quotes right about now.

Stefan was already very guilty of getting Elena instead of Damon and he understood that Damon would very much enjoy this and it would maybe lead to something for him, so he accepted to help him out with the plan. "Sure Damon, if you like I can just pack these up and leave them in your room in the closet?"

Damon was very excited that his brother agreed to such an idea and would let him go through with it. "Since both of us wear boxer briefs, we're going to have to go out and buy him some briefs. Oh wait Stefan; don't you have a couple pairs of briefs somewhere?"

Stefan remembered that he had recently purchased a nice pair of white briefs and a pair of black briefs but he never got around to wearing them since he thought boxer briefs looked better on him, and Elena also agreed.

"Oh yea I do have some! They should still be somewhere in my drawer. Although this all sounds great, I'm still not sure how exactly you expect us to just give Jer new underwear without a reason?"

Damon thought to himself and realized that this was a big problem but he was already in the mind set and they had already gotten to the house. They had put all the boxes in Jeremy's room and unpacked the bigger things. Stefan then realized that the boxes with all of Jeremy's clothes including the underwear were not there. "So you left them on purpose. But what are you going to tell him when he realizes he has no clothes?"

"Little brother, it's called lying, don't you know by now? I'm great at it" Damon responded with a big smirk and a small chuckle.


	3. underwear

Jeremy had been told to arrive at the Salvatore house after school from now on instead of heading home, since this would be his new home for a while, or at least until Elena gained full control over her vampire instincts.

Soon enough Jeremy arrived to the boys' house all covered in sweat. He had decided to go to the batting cages for a while after school which got him all worked up.

"Hey guys! I know I just got here but I really should go hit the shower."

"Yea you should Jer, you stink!" Stefan was laughing and covering his nose.

Damon realized that this shower would be the perfect opportunity put his plan into action. He remembered how the only working showers were in his and Stefan's room. "If you want to shower there are some towels in the shower in my room, you could use those and shower there, is that fine with you Jer?"

Jeremy was a bit surprised at how welcoming the pair was being but he didn't mind it at all and decided to accept the offer because he really just wanted to get clean and take a nice nap. "Thanks Damon" Damon directed Jeremy towards his room and into the bathroom. Without any change of clothes in his hands Jeremy just jumped in the shower and Damon just waited for the call when Jeremy would finally realize he needs his clothes passed to him.

After a good warm shower Jeremy was out drying his hair and body. He then realized how clearly one of the brothers had nicely taken his dirty clothes and placed them in the washer. He quickly looked around for his new set of clothes but forgot he never got any out of his room. Jeremy called out to both boys for clothes. "Hey guys! Could you maybe pass me some clothes from my boxes since I guess I forgot to get any?"

"Oh umm I would love to Jer but when we were packing the boxes into the car we must have left the unattended outside and someone took those." Damon was actually quite good at lying.

"Yeah, Sorry Jer but I also just kind of ended up tearing your clothes when I tried cleaning them so you don't really have any clothes at all." Stefan was surprised at how good at lying he had become.

"Are you guys serious? Then what should I do?" Jeremy was extremely embarrassed and was getting real red while screaming through the door.

"Well I can give you a shirt and Stefan can give some underwear but neither of our pants will really fit you. If you don't mind we can give you that and you could just walk around the house like that? I mean you are on break for the next couple of weeks from school so you shouldn't really need pants, right?" Damon's mouth watered a bit at the thought of Jeremy just walking around the house in a long shirt clearly not fitted for him and small briefs that were hidden by the length of the shirt.

"Are you two alright with that?" Jeremy asked very shyly thinking about how he would have to spend the rest of his stay in only a shirt and underwear both borrowed from the Salvatore brothers.

"Yes, that's perfectly fine with us Jer. I mean we are all men here, right?" Stefan was really doing well at convincing Jer to go along with this.

"Alright well if you please can pass me the shirt and underwear." Jeremy opened the door only wearing a towel around his waist giving both the brothers a view at his shirtless body. They noted it was fairly hairy and quite toned.

"Here's my shirt." Damon purposely gave him a big shirt that didn't even quite fit his own body so well.

"And sorry Jer, all I have are these briefs for you. Do you want black or white?" Stefan said while laughing quite a bit on the inside about the whole situation.

"Just give me both. I'll wear the white ones now." Jeremy thought the idea of walking around half-naked like a small child very embarrassing but he had to wear this or nothing.

Jeremy soon closed the door and put on the very tight fitting briefs. He felt them to be a bit too snug and he wasn't use to them, due to his usual loose underwear that didn't hold anything at all. After putting on the underwear he got into the shirt and realized how he did very much look like a little kid, being 19 this was quite hilarious to him. He was astonished how he could still hold the appearance of a kid. The shirt fit him in a way that one sleeve always fell off the shoulder and revealed some of his chest which had a good amount of hair on it. And the briefs really revealed everything but even then the shirt covered his underwear just enough to hide them.

"Umm OK guys I'm coming out but don't laugh alright?" Jeremy opened the door and came outside to see the brothers crack up in laughter.

"Hehehe Jer that shirt is way too big for you" both brothers said laughing simultaneously.

"It's actually not that bad alright Jer. Just get used to it a bit. I know from packing your stuff earlier that you're used to a looser type of underwear but these were all Stefan had left that were still new and not previously worn by either of us." Damon was being as nice as possible while holding back laughter. He really liked how childish Jeremy appeared.

"I'm also sorry about the sizing of them. Damon and I normally both wear smalls, boxer briefs to add at that, but that pair is actually an extra small along with the black ones. Blame my small attention span while shopping." Stefan made a goofy face while talking to Jeremy which actually managed to make him laugh.

"Well these briefs aren't actually all that bad. They actually fit a bit too tight but I can get used to it. The pouch really holds it all together. Just that I feel weird being the only guy walking around like this for the next few weeks."

"Sorry we can't really take time to go and make any purchases right now, nor have the money to even buy any. I mean if you really want us to and that is only if you want, we can both also strip down to only a shirt and underwear?" Stefan was saying this not minding being half-naked at all since he thought of Jeremy as a younger brother and nothing else.

"If you guys want to…." Jeremy hadn't even finished.

Immediately both brothers began to take off their belts, along with their pants. Damon revealed a nice pair of olive green boxer briefs with dragons on them, with a pouch in the front that really defined his goods, while Stefan had on plain black trunks that had a smaller pouch that just kept his junk in place.

The guys all kind of laughed at the situation and Jeremy definitely felt more at ease yet still embarrassed at how the lift of his shirt basically revealed the tight underwear with the outline of his dick.

"How about we all just go watch a movie?" Stefan thought this was a great way to break the silence.

"Well I actually thought it would be good to take a nap and since I don't really see any beds in the other rooms, including the one with my things in it, I'm going to have to share with one of you two. Is it fine if I just sleep here Damon?"

"I was just about to take a nap too so if you don't mind sharing it right now then be my guest Jer." Damon was very happy to get to share his bed with such a cute boy and be able to get close to him in his sleep.


End file.
